The New World Begins
by godbob111
Summary: After a terrible war that destroys almost all of the world, Harry travels back in time to change things and admit his true love. Harry Potter x Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Story Begins**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I also apologise for spelling errors. It will also be very confusing in the prologue but the story of what happened after the battle of Hogwarts will be told later. This is also a Harry Potter X Hermione Granger story.**

Prologue

Harry Potter was the last one standing on that day.

The world had come to an end. The essence of death had returned and unleashed a horror, killing everyone but the once master of death.

Harry Potter watched the entire planet plunging into darkness. Only a hooded figure was left besides him.

Clutching the newly remade Elder Wand he used a spell created only by the goodness of one's heart. The hooded figure was stuck down in an instant by the deep purple curse. To any living creature it would be far more treacherous than all the unforgivable curses combined.

He strode to the dead body and took of the silver claw on his enemy's left hand. Once he took the Pitchfork from the ground and collected his Invisibility Cloak with the Resurrection Stone, he placed the silver claw on his left hand.

More power than any wizard had ever experienced ran through him. He looked at his remaining possessions but took out the Resurrection Stone. At this time, 3 years ago Ginny and his children had been murdered along with all the Weasley family. But he realised that he never had loved Ginny nor his children ever. There was one girl he realised he had always loved since he saved her, in his first year at Hogwarts.

But she too was also dead now. He wished he had realised sooner. He wished she was alive. He wished he could tell her how he felt. He thought of the perfect time he should have told her if he had realised. The claw on his left hand began to glow a bright white colour. He then remembered how the enemy that had stood before him earlier had used it to transport things from different parts of time.

With a new rising hope he remembered the time clearly in his mind. And slowly but surely was sent back in time.

**Sorry if its going very confusing for you put please read and review and the story of what happened after the Battle of Hogwarts will be told.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Return**

**I am very sorry but this is literally the only chapter that goes very fast in skipping scenes**

And there she was standing in front of him. The love of his life. He realised his life was back into his 15 year old self. Thank god as she probably would not have recognised him. But he still was was holding his few possessions.

She just looked shocked at him and then said, "Um...Harry, why are you staring at me like that? And should you not be at the Ministry of Magic for your hearing? What are you holding anyway?"

"Hermione! Your alive!" Harry was about to kiss her on the lips when suddenly Arthur Weasly rushed into the bedroom Hermione had been sleeping at Sirius's house.

"There you are Harry! We must be going right away. Your hearing will be starting any minute. We have been looking for you for the past hour!"

Realising he could not talk his way out so that he can talk to Hermione, he followed Arthur Weasley to the Ministry. Harry hid his things inside his jacket as he entered the Ministry through the visitor's entrance. He quickly realised that perhaps in this time-line anything different could happen so he stayed alert.

As the hearing finished in exactly the same way as he remembered, he followed Arthur Weasley to the station were Mad-Eye and Tonks had brought his things along. Sirius then appeared in his Animagus form. Soon time was up and he took the photo Sirius's photo and boarded the Hogwarts train on Platform 9 ¾ . He ignored the imaginary Voldemort in the suit at the station. He was still going to allow himself see what Voldemort is up to even though he had now mastered Occlumency.

He found an empty compartment, waiting and hoping for Hermione to find him and hoping she would listen to him.

Finally the compartment door slid open and she came in. Her glorious orangy-brown hair with her matching set of eyes. But he could see a look of concern on her face. Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna came in afterwards. Sudden hatred began to pile up on him.

He remembered after the Battle of Hogwarts...

**Please do not be angry with the skipping scenes as this is the only chapter like this. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Remembering**

**This chapter will be much better I promise. Also explains why Harry hates Ron so much. P.S. I hate Ron (as a character) a lot, so so sorry to people who like him.**

Harry remembered at the time when Ron betrayed him.

_He had killed his 3 children when he had invited Hermione for dinner as at the time Ron had been out drinking with Neville and Luna. That was also the time when he killed Hermione right in front of him. _

_He killed Ron on the spot as his own killing curse rebounded upon him in the same way as Voldemort had died. Ginny happened to arrive at that moment and reported him to the ministry for a hearing._

_After he was proven innocent, by showing his wand had clearly not used the killing curse, he ended his relationship. Ginny also attempted to convince Neville and Luna but they remained faithful. Ginny later died at the beginning of the Great War._

He brought himself quickly back into reality. Not wanting to think about those incredibly dark days. He would stop at nothing to end the war to come before it started.

Then he almost yelled out of shock. For he had just remembered that Voldemort would still be alive, and his hocruxes would still exist. He would see to that matter right after he has told Hermione. He was finally out of his thoughts.

He looked to see everyone staring at him. _Had he been speaking out loud? Had they heard everything he had been thinking?_

"Harry, what is the matter?" He turned his attention to Hermione. "Have you been listening to us for the last hour and a half."

They had actually been trying to get Harry's attention for that long.

"Hermione!" He was about to say that he loves her but realised everyone was going to listen to this. _Why could they not just leave him alone. _Actually Luna was reading The Quibbler. They had not started the DA yet so they have not spoken before.

"Um...guys, do you mind if you just leave me and Hermione alone for a few minutes?" Everyone looked surprised. Ron was the first to speak,

"Well the least you could do is answer our questions, mate."

Harry fought of the idea to kick him in the shins right then. _MATE? MATE? MATE?_

"Well be quick, because I want to tell Hermione something privately."

Neville found it amusing, "Hey Harry, you don't mean that you want as alone because you are in a relationship with Hermione?"

Hermione slapped him round the face. "Ow! Sorry just wonderin'"

"So had did your hearing go? You have not spoken to anyone since you have got out. You have clearly been cleared of charges but what exactly happened?" Ron said.

"It's none of your business what goes on around me!"He glared daggers at Ron.

"Alright then, we will leave you two alone then," he said looking slightly frightened. Luna had stopped reading the Quibbler and left at last.

Finally he could talk to her, although she was not listening right then. So he put his hand under her chin and brought her to eye contact. He was about to spill his emotions when the compartment door slid open, it was Draco Malfoy.

"Well well well is it not th-" Harry pulled out his Elder wand and stunned Draco at the door. His two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, quickly grabbed him and hurried off to their compartment.

"You know I think you need some time alone because you look in a real temper." Harry was indeed angry as to him the last 4 hours seemed like 40 years. Hermione began to leave but he grabbed her hand very forcefully and made her land on his lap. She now looked completely horrified so he began stroking her cheeks trying to soothe her. This clearly did not help as she constantly tried to get him to release his grip and was about to speak when he decided he was going to tell her the truth.

"Hermione, please, you have to understand every word as this is the most important thing you are ever going to hear. Then I will tell you the full story. But you must listen." She nodded fast, clearly she was too petrified to disobey.

He took a deep breath and released his grip. Then the words came.

"Hermione, I love you."

Silence erupted. Then shockingly she punched him hard on the nose. Harry fell down in agony, his nose dripping blood. She then gasped and slid the compartment door open. But just before she went she said:

"You are not the Harry I know. And do not speak to be again until you have stopped being a drug addict."

With hat she left Harry feeling as if his world had emptied.

**Please review!**


End file.
